(1) Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to audio headsets utilized by outdoor enthusiasts, who may be hiking, biking, or skiing for example. More specifically, the invention relates to dynamically controlling multiple electronic devices such as music players, video recorders, mobile phones, headsets, and walkie talkies from a single user interface (UI) and rerouting and controlling media signals between these devices in real time.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is becoming increasingly popular for outdoor enthusiast to carry multiple personal electronic devices when hiking, biking, skiing, and performing other recreational activities.
Outdoor enthusiasts often record video of their recreational activities using high definition (HD) video recording devices such as the well-known GoPro™ video recorder. One problem with recording video of outdoor activities is the lack of ability to record from multiple audio sources. Another problem is the significant time required afterwards to edit and post-produce the recordings. A video recorder often does not do a high-quality job of capturing ambient sounds during adventure activities, instead capturing wind sounds and other undesirable noise. To make the video more exciting and representative of the actual activity, the user is forced to spend hours in front of a computer manually performing a post-production editing process. Time spent in front of a computer may be considered wasted by a person who would rather be out enjoying another physical activity.
Other electronic devices that are often carried include cell phones and music players, which may be the same device acting in a dual role. These devices may be coupled via a wireless protocol such as Bluetooth to a headset worn by the user to allow hands free listening to music, taking phone calls making voice commands (e.g., Siri®), etc. As many remote locations do not have cellular service, another device that many outdoor enthusiasts carry is a walkie talkie. For adventure activities with potential of getting lost or separated from a group (e.g., heli-skiing with significant avalanche risk), other electronic safety devices may be required such as electronic beacons and tracking devices.
Carrying so many electronic devices while engaged in an outdoor activity presents several problems. For instance, it is possible to miss a walkie talkie call because the user is listening to music. A child listening to music on the ski hill can easily miss a walkie talkie call from their parent. This may cause unnecessary concern for the parent and wasted emergency response resources when the child is not actually in an emergency. In an actual emergency, the parent may dismiss the lack of response from their child since previously the lack of response happened because the child didn't notice the call.
Another problem is users must press numerous buttons on numerous devices to control of all their devices. Each device may have a separate user interface and thus each device may need to be fully accessible to the user during the activity. This is especially inconvenient when desired electronic devices such as mobile phones are not physically capable of extreme conditions such as cold and wet that may be required for some sports.
Some devices like walkie talkies are bulky and awkward to mount externally on a user for convenient access. These devices would be better located out of the way such as within a backpack; however, if located within a backpack the user may not hear alerts and even if heard would still need to take the device out of its storage location to press buttons such as the push-to-talk (PTT) button on a walkie talkie. The PTT button is frequently located on the walkie body itself; upon the requirement to communicate, the user must grasp the device and depress the PTT button. Even if the PTT button is located on another device such as an external microphone/speaker that can be clipped to a user's chest, the user still must push different buttons when talking on different devices. For instance, the user's mobile phone stored in their pocket will have a different UI than the walkie talkie. As the number of separate devices increases, the multiple UI problem gets worse.